To Destroy The World
by 13KarinxKazune13
Summary: Was she really the cause to the befall of the world?In the beginning there were 7.5 billion and in the end there was 1. The girl destroyed the world within only a moment. might add romance into story


**Yeah first Kamichama Karin fanfic,**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

**Summary: Was she really the cause to the befall of the world?In the beginning there were 7.5 billion and in the end there was 1.**

* * *

_Silence.._

_It Could Kill You.._

_But For One Girl It Hadn't..._

_Well __**Yet**__ That is..._

The girl would stand there all alone, like every day ever since the end. _"The end of what?"_you may ask, shall the secrets be told and the horrors be ridden? Hmm maybe you should be tortured a bit more before I unfold the story before your very eyes. It took only one moment to end it all, to end life as it is, and only _she_ was left.

_Was It Really Her Fault?_

_Was it Because She Refused?_

_Or Did she Not Want To Love Him?_

The dirty blond stood upon the hill that looked out to the deserted town, _silence _,everyone was gone and even she knew she couldn't change that. As the memories of her parents and her family fade away droplets begin to form around the corners of her eyes, threatening to fall any second. No one in the world could comfort her, _why?_ _I shall tell you why, that is.. that everyone was gone..they all died._

**The Beginning**

The world was in two as it already was, from the very beginning of everything. Three species co-existed with each other, they were, the angels, the demons, and the humans. You see the angels were the "kind" creatures, but only on the outside did they seem perfect. Secretly on the inside behind all of the courage and kindness they were struggling for their own existence, the demons clawed at their hearts everyday. Soon they would die out, to prevent this they concealed the best of the best angels into rings. Know known as the **_gods_** to the race of the humans, the other co-existence was handed these rings and told to hand them down to generations. Once a thousand years has passed, the ones who bare these rings will have to destroy and rid the world of the newly created demons. And if only one ring barer doesn't decide to give his or her strength to the gods, the world will fall under darkness and all inhabitants mortal or immortal shall perish.

Ah, the demons, what a rather bitter treat, even though they are nasty to both other species, they are also a mess with their own kind. Unlike the angels they would not fall, but the demons would live forever only to cause chaos to all those around them. Slowly killing the angel from the inside,out, it pleasured them. Once the angels were gone all they had to do was get rid of the pesky mortals. Without the angels humans had no protection from the darkness. The demons heard about the rings and were more than willingly eager about killing the ring holders off. But were they going to be surprised, the kamichamas, which meant mini-gods, were as strong as the best angels in the rings. The kamichamas were what the other humans called the ring holders who were also human.

Mortality,what does it _really_ mean? Does it mean you live and that life force could be cut off by anything, anything at all? So that means that each specie is mortal in their own way. But the true mortals were the humans, you could say humans are boring. Really they aren't, just study one for a day and see how it acts. Humans can be pitiful and cruel and at the same kind and warm hearted. These creatures were extremely extraordinary, they love, then they hate, then they become delirious ,and then they kill, then they feel guilt and it ends up with another death. Cruel?Eh?, well not really, not all humans were like this, some of this species had more light in them then dark. So those were the ones who acted like the angles. Each human was unique in their own way, so they really aren't boring. One more reason to believe me would be that in one human there are two forces, light and dark. Good and evil, it's a natural balance, like an angel and a demon living on the inside of one creature, eventually one takes over and decides whether the human is "good" or "bad".

As soon as the angels began to die off, the rings were created and handed to the race of the humans to hold onto for a thousand years. Eventually one way or the other some uncertain ring holders lost their rings are shattered them in fights. After nine hundred years only barely ten survived, and were given to the great grandparents of some of the greatest soon to be ring holders. Shall we watch as the world beholds it's new vict-I mean heros?

**A/N:**

**Well hop you liked it,please review though.**

**I don't necessarily have a reason to write the rest so I... hope someone might review soon :P.**

**My computer rebooted itself while I was typing,**

**so this at the end was trying to remember what exactly I just wrote.**

**Please Review**


End file.
